Certain medical conditions may cause sudden symptoms in unpredictable manners. For example, elderly individuals with heart conditions may benefit from 24-hour monitoring to treat unexpected symptoms that can occur, such as a heart failure during sleep. Persons in this situation may not be able to call for help, and may not even realize that they are having an emergency.
Wearable computing devices may be useful in monitoring a user's health in a real-time or nearly real-time basis. For example, some electronic watches may monitor and record data associated with a user's heart rate. These devices may also enable anyone to track their health closely, including those in good health or with minor conditions.